Always & Forever
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: He was the family prodigy, she was free spirited and the other was just the cute little baby..........drabbles about Sasuke and Sakura's kids
1. Stargazing in Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…sadly T.T**

**Author's note: well, here's another story…please feel free to leave a review on your way out. Thank you!!**

**Summary: He was the family prodigy, she was free spirited and the other was just the cute little baby…but under the stars they finally learn what it means to be a family and to understand one another.**

**Sasuke and Sakura's three kids:**

_**Daichi: 8, looks just like his father (even has the duck butt hair style) but has his mom's eyes**_

_**Keiko: 7, has long black hair, looks a lot like her dad but also has her mom's eyes**_

_**Kai: 4, her and Keiko look a lot alike but she wears her dark hair in two curly pigtails and has the same as eyes as her other siblings**_

_** Always & Forever**_

**He **was a prodigy, born into a family with a prestigious heritage that much was expected of him. He didn't talk much, his mind was always focused on analytical matters, he didn't have time for fun, laughter or the warmth from the embraces his mother gave out which were laced with love. Given the name Daichi Uchiha, he wore it with pride after all, his name meant wisdom and intellect and that was exactly what he was, wise and intelligent.

Closing his large jade eyes, he allowed the silence of his bedroom to engulf him. Arms spread out across his bed, his short legs hung over the edge as his chest heaved up and down. Training had been the usual, he had practiced his aim on a few targets and now he was in his bedroom, dirty and only partially tired as the aroma of dinner reached his nose as his mother prepared dinner. Stomach grumbling softly, he heard the sound of giggling flood in through his opened window. Eyes opening, he sat up on his bed and stared blankly at his window, the soft curtains blowing in the wind. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he slid off his bed and padded across the room towards the door.

Sliding the door open, he stepped out into the hall. Moving slowly down the hall, he caught sight of his mother in the kitchen humming sweetly. Continuing down the hall, he stopped into the foyer and slid his feet into his sandals and noticed that his were the only ones there. Shrugging, he opened the front door and stepped out into the hot August evening. His footfalls were soft and only a bit over a whisper as he stared down into the compound's empty streets from where he stood on the front porch.

The sound of wheels on the stone streets reached his ears, before a red blur zoomed by him and he heard innocent giggles then he spotted a small girl riding a tricycle peddle on by. Watching her, Daichi's eyes softened and when she lost her footing and her tricycle hit a stone she fell off it and landed on the hard floor. At the sight of the blood on her knees, she started to cry loudly and instantly Daichi was beside her. Soft fingers lifting her small leg, he inspected the scratch before he stared into her identical jade eyes which were shaking dangerously and leaking tears from the corners.

"Are you alright Kai?" He asked and she nodded, her bottom lip trembling as he pushed a strand of ebony hair out of her cute face. "Hey!" A loud shrill sounded and looking up both kids watched as a short thin girl dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and black biker shorts skated towards them, her long black hair held up in a high ponytail and with every stride it swayed from side to side

Skidding to a stop in front of the two, she blinked for a moment as she licked her pink lips and at sight of the blood on her little sister's knees she crouched forward and poked the skin around it and Kai winced. "Keiko!" Daichi shouted and the said girl looked up at him and laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck apologetically. "Sorry," she mumbled and her brother looked past her. "It hurts aniki," Kai cried as her large eyes shook dangerously and Daichi chewed on the inside of his cheek before he came to a decision. Their mother was a medic, she would know what to do. "C'mon Kai –chan," he said helping his sister up and taking her hand he carried her inside their house.

Keiko just sat there for a moment before she decided to follow her siblings. Getting up, she glided towards her sister's tricycle and grabbing the handlebars she parked it on their lawn before sitting on the front porch and tugging on her blades. The sound of footfalls approaching reached her ears, and looking up she spotted the familiar tall form of her father. Smiling broadly, she ripped her skates off and stood up tall, waving as he got closer.

"Konichiwa tousan!" She shouted and her father Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU captain and a very talented shinobi stared at his daughter and smiled as she ran at him. He caught her before twirling her around while she giggled, letting her head fall backwards. Pulling her to him, he kissed her forehead as she stared into his onyx orbs with her jade ones. "Where's Daichi and Kai?" He asked and Keiko pursed her lips, "with Kaa –san. Kai –chan scraped her knees. "She stated and Sasuke's brows furrowed but Keiko only frowned at him.

"Don't do that tousan!" She stated as she flattened out his brows, her face determined and he smirked at how much she resembled her mother doing it. "I'm sorry Keiko –_chan_," he said and she grinned and kissed his nose softly. "let's go inside," he stated putting her down and as soon as her small bare feet came into contact with the wood she ran down the steps and grabbed her sandals off the grass. Heading back to her waiting dad, she grabbed his hand with her smaller one and tugged on it.

Daichi sat at the table, watching as his mother healed his sister's wound. "Is that better koishii?" She asked and Kai nodded as a genuine smile plastered itself onto the face of Sakura, top mednin and apprentice of the fifth hokage. Leaning forward, she kissed her daughter's forehead and tugged playfully on her pigtails. "Tousan's home!" Keiko announced as she skipped into the hall pulling her father behind her. Everyone's attention turned to the two newcomers and Kai grinned broadly.

"Tousan!" She shouted and launched at her father who picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Smiling, Sakura stood up and wiped her hands on her pale pink apron as her jade orbs locked on the handsome dark haired man before her who was currently blowing raspberries on his youngest daughter's stomach while she giggled. "Hello tousan," Daichi greeted formally and Sasuke smiled at his eldest who sat at the table, fingers laced and chin resting on them.

"Kaa –san is dinner ready yet?" Keiko asked but Sakura shook her head and Keiko placed her hands on her small hips and pouted and Sakura mimicked her perfectly. "Everyone out of the kitchen…you're making me claustrophobic!" The rosette shrieked and knowing their mother's instant mood swings, they quickly dashed out of the kitchen but she stopped her husband.

Releasing his wrist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and bore into his onyx orbs with her jade ones. "How was your day?" She asked softly as he rested his forehead against hers. "Okay…could have been better if I had seen you before I left this morning." He whispered and she smiled shyly her face heating up as their lips grazed softly. After being married for nine years, he still had that affect on her heart. "I love you Sasuke –kun…so I need you to…keep the kids out of trouble until dinner's ready." She ordered pulling away before they could kiss and turning her heels she moved towards the stove, leaving her husband to gawk at her. A smirk graced his lips as he exited the kitchen after his eyes roamed over her thin form once more. "You're cruel Sakura," she could only smile as she hummed to herself…she always won.

After dinner they had allowed their kids to lay on the front lawn and stare up at the stars, just how they had done when they were younger. Keiko and Kai pointed small fingers up at the glowing ball of gas that adorned the dark sky while they giggled heads hitting. Daichi stared up at the sky, hands behind his head as his mind traveled a million miles away.

"Aniki!" Keiko and Kai chorused and glancing in their direction he caught the both of them sitting up and grinning broadly at him. "Can we lay with you?" Keiko asked and remaining silent for a moment he nodded and the two girls crawled towards him and laid down. Staring back up at the sky, Daichi pointed out the constellations that he knew and they all laughed as crickets chirped in the stillness of the hot night.

"Look! A shooting star…make a wish!" Keiko shouted and the three closed their eyes and subconsciously they intertwined their fingers with one another and made their wishes. Later Sasuke and Sakura would find them sleeping soundly, a small smile on their faces and their fingers laced. They would never forget their wishes even if they had been a bit selfish because moments like these were always and forever.

**Okay…so like this kinda just came to me so I wrote it and I know it might sound a bit stupid but I would really appreciate it if you would please leave a review that would like be so nice of you. As for my other stories…ah haha…my laptop was taken away from me so yea….might take some time for me to upload the next chapters without someone hounding me to get my ass off the computer but I WILL update. CHA!! Dattebayo!!**


	2. Pumpkin hunting in Autumn

**I decided to make another three chapters about the other seasons…so enjoy!!**

_**Daichi: quiet, well – mannered, a typical kid raised into a prestigious family**_

_**Keiko: full of life, carefree, loveable everyone's friend**_

_**Kai: sweet and easy going**_

**HOW **could this be happening to him? He had never been disrespectful and he had never done anything to deserve this. Sucking in a deep breath, Daichi stuffed his hands deeper into his parka's pocket and glared ahead at the prancing form of his little sister. Life just wasn't fair to him, really and now was the perfect example of that. Here he stood in the middle of a stupid pumpkin field trying to find a decent pumpkin to carve.

"Ooh, I like this one!" Keiko shrieked as she stood in front of a large oddly shaped pumpkin and grinned broadly as her large jade eyes became as wide as saucers. Crouching forward, she wrapped her arms around the pumpkin and heaved on it to no avail. Tongue sneaking out of her mouth, she tried her hardest as she tugged on the pumpkin but still it didn't move. "It's not going to move," Daichi stated as he watched her half amused. Whipping around, she stared at her brother before she stood up and stuffed her hands in her red parka's pockets as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Kaa -san!" She shouted loudly and Daichi slightly winced at her volume as Sakura turned her head slightly and glanced over her shoulder at her kids who were barely noticeable behind the mounds of pumpkins. "Yes?" She sang and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as she continued to survey all the pumpkins around her. "I found it! I found _the _pumpkin!" Keiko shouted back and the rosette turned to her kids and began to move towards them, tugging on Kai's arm as she weaved her way through the rows of pumpkins and stopped only a few feet behind her kids.

"You like it?" Keiko questioned grinning cutely at her mother who had cocked her head slightly to the side to survey the pumpkin closely before nodding. "It's good…do you think your tousan'll like it?" She questioned and instantly Keiko nodded while Kai sucked on her thumb and Daichi shrugged, shivering slightly at the chilly breeze. "Does it really matter? Can we _please _just leave? I've got homework and I want to train before sunset." Daichi stated and his mother nodded as she crouched down beside the pumpkin and broke it off the vine.

"Alright let's go," Sakura said and the kids ran ahead pushing and shoving one another as they laughed lightly. The sun had already become a thin line behind the horizon and the sky had been tainted with orangish pinkish hues. Sakura walked slowly, as she tried to be careful and juggle the weight of the heavy pumpkin in her small hands. The laughing stopped, and the only noise came from their footfalls against the sidewalk as they headed for home before the weight of the pumpkin in her hands became lighter.

Looking down Sakura's heart swelled as she stared at the six smaller hands holding onto the bottom of the pumpkin. Glancing at her kids they all grinned up at her, "we thought you could use some help." Daichi stated and Keiko nodded, "because you do so much for us the least we could do is help you out a bit!" She exclaimed and Kai giggled and the other two kid's grins broadened. "She agrees with us," Daichi said and Keiko laughed softly and Sakura smiled as they continued to walk. "I love you guys," Sakura said as she stopped walking which momentarily halted everyone before she kissed them softly on their foreheads before they all started walking again., large grins plastered on their faces and even Daichi had to admit that the day hadn't been so bad.

**Yea well, I have two more chappies for this story…so enjoy them and leave a comment…**


	3. Playgrounds in Winter

**Enjoy this chapter because it's all about the winter.**

"**TODAY **was fun wasn't it Daichi?" Keiko asked as they walked beside their dad on their way towards the park after a long boring day of school. The ground was littered with a light blanket of snow, Sasuke hated the snow and the only reason he was trudging through it, the tip of his nose red and his cheeks flushed was because he had to pick his kids up from school that day. Going to the park was just an added bonus. Boy wasn't he just the luckiest twenty –seven year old…no pun intended.

Keiko's large jade eyes widened as she stared at the tall red slide that peeked out from behind the dead Cherry Blossom trees. "Look tousan…we're here!" She gasped and Sasuke stuffed his hands further in his pockets, "hn." He replied as Keiko skipped ahead giggling lightly as they entered the park. Collapsing onto a park bench, Sasuke leaned back against it before he stared at one anxious seven year old and a brooding eight year old. "Well, run along…have fun I'll be right here." He stated and the small girl's eyes widened if possible and she grinned broadly. "Okay!" She sang as she turned around and her father took off her red school bag before she bolted for the slide.

Onyx orbs landing on his son, he raised one fine brow. "Not going to play with Keiko –chan?" He asked and Daichi didn't reply right away but sat down beside his dad and stared out into the distance. "I don't want to," he said and Sasuke nodded as his gaze also wandered out into the distance. "I know you want to be a good ninja but even they deserve to have a little fun once in awhile." He said and Daichi looked up, his jade eyes observing his dad's face for awhile. They looked so much alike, and all he ever wanted to do was be just like his dad so if his father said that playing was okay than it had to be. "You're probably righ-" "Oi! Teme!" A _**very**_ familiar voice shouted.

Turning his head slightly, Sasuke watched as his best friend and the village's future sixth Hokage jogged towards them, a little girl no older than Daichi at his heels. "Hey teme! Daichi! How are you guys!" The hyper blond greeted and Sasuke smirked half – heartedly at his friend. "What's up dope? Mizu?" He greeted back and Naruto grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky, "oh nothing…can't a fellow father run into his best friend and fellow father and just hang out?" He said and the Uchiha raised one perfectly arched brow. "You want to run that by me again?" He said and Naruto laughed nervously.

Meanwhile, Daichi's eyes roamed over the short girl standing behind her father and when she grinned toothily at him he nearly gagged. Mizu Uzumaki, Daichi's self proclaimed best friend. She was the epitome of annoying, her sandy blonde hair hung just below her jaw and her large cerulean orbs could suck anyone in…anyone besides Daichi that was. "Hiya Daichi –kun!" She shouted in her loud high pitched voice and Daichi cringed once it sent his eardrums ringing. Sasuke noticed his son's predicament and smirked slightly while his idiot of a friend continued to blabber on about something.

Nudging the young boy, he looked up at his dad one brow raised in curiosity. "You two better run along because this might take awhile," he whispered and groaning Daichi obeyed. Taking off his dark blue knapsack, he slipped off the bench and instantly he was glomped by Mizu. "Let's go on the slide Dai –kun!" She shouted pulling him over to the large slide while Naruto took a seat and continued to talk his friend into a coma.

"Hiya Mizu –chan!" Keiko shouted as she stared at the blonde girl and continued to swing. The blonde glanced at her and waved frantically, "hiya Keiko –chan!" She shouted back as she continued her trot towards the slide. Biting on her pink bottom lip, Keiko got off the swing and jogged after them as the pair stopped in front of the slide. "Isn't it beautiful?" Mizu breathed and Daichi just stared at it as he breathed out a thick cloud of fog, "hn." He breathed and Mizu looked back at him and grinned before she started to climb up the ladder, "c'mon!" She shouted and grinning Keiko pushed past her brother and also climbed up the ladder.

Daichi stood there, hands in his pockets and face numb as he watched the two girls get ready to slide down before they looked back at the young boy. "C'mon Dai –kun," Mizu pleaded and Keiko nodded as she held onto the blonde girl's torso. "yeah c'mon Daichi." She whined and they both pouted complete with the puppy dog eyes. Chewing on his bottom lip, he stepped backwards weighing his options before he cast a weary look over at his dad who looked bored out of his mine and the blond idiot was still yapping. Gulping down a large lump in his throat, he stepped forward and very slowly climbed the ladder.

The Mist village could see the grins that both Mizu and Keiko wore as Daichi settled behind them quietly. "Alright…ready? Let's go!" Mizu shouted and they all zoomed down the slippery slide and slid straight off of it and smashed into a pile of snow. Poking her head up, Keiko giggled as she blew snow out of her hair while her bottom lip shivered uncontrollably. Groaning Daichi stood up and stared at the little girl laying in the snow only a few meters away from him. Her blonde hair spilled out around her face and a stupid lopsided grin on her lips. Opening her eyes, she stared at the short boy in front of her.

Holding out a helping hand, he wore a scowl on his cute face as Mizu grinned broadly. Reaching her hand out to him, she took it and he heaved her up. Standing just at eye level she grinned as their eyes locked. "C'mon let's go again," she stated as she took hold of his hand and started back towards the slide. _God, does he ever shut up! _Onyx orbs wandering out to the playground, he watched as Mizu tugged on Daichi's arm, a glitter of hope in her large cerulean orbs as she persuaded him to play with her. A small smile tugged on Sasuke's face as he continued to block out his annoying friend's useless rants.

**I don't know where this came from but I thought it was so sweet…so yea I hope you guys liked it. One more to go.**


	4. Thunderstorms in Spring

**I personally like Spring the best… especially the rain and I love dancing in it with someone I love…**

**LOUD **thunder cackled through the sky and streaks of lightening lit up the dark bedroom as Keiko coward under her covers. Peeking her head out from under the purple duvet, her terrified jade eyes wandered around the bedroom. The bed directly across from her held the sleeping form of her older brother and she inwardly cursed him for being able to sleep through this terrible thunderstorm. "Daichi?" She croaked as thunder rumbled up above once more before lightening tore through the sky once again. Ducking back under her covers, she bit down on her bottom lip.

Deciding that the best place to be during a thunderstorm was in her parent's large bedroom, she pulled the covers off of her small body. Slipping off her bed, her small bare feet came into contact with the cool wooden floor. Her large red t-shirt slid off her shoulder and fell just below her knobby knees as she bent down by her night stand and she grabbed her stuffed teddy. Moving over to her brother's bed, she studied his sleeping face for a moment before she tiptoed towards the door and sliding it open she stepped out into the dark hall.

The house seemed to moan in the middle of the night and it was as if her dead ancestors lurked the halls as she made her way to her parent's room. Squealing occasionally, she bolted down the hall at another roar of thunder and soon the door leading into her parent's room loomed over her. Chewing on her bottom lip, she slid it open and stepped inside. The thunderstorm illuminated the bedroom making her aware of the figures on the bed. Creeping towards the ginormous bed, she stood in front of her father and stared at his back.

"Tousan?" She called out and tiptoeing, she reached for his shirt and tugged on it. "Tousan?" She called out again and moaning lightly he turned on his side and opened his dark eyes slightly. "Keiko?" He croaked and she smiled sheepishly at him and he knew what the problem was, she hated thunderstorms jut like her mom. "Can't sleep?" He asked in a hoarse tone and she nodded, sucking in a deep breath he sat up and patted the empty space beside him. "Come on," He said and she grinned as she scrambled onto the bed and settled down beside a sleeping Kai. Sasuke laid back down and pulled the covers over both him and Keiko and she snuggled into her father's warmth and closed her eyes, because really she wasn't so afraid of thunderstorms when she was with her parents. "night tousan," she whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows and kissed his cheek. "Hn," was all he said but she took that for a _good night_ and settled back down beside him and closed her eyes.

In the morning, Sakura would notice that her bed held one more occupant and she would smile at the sight of Keiko wrapped protectively in her father's hold before she got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Meanwhile, Daichi would wake up to realize that he was all alone in his bedroom he shared with his sister, but he wouldn't care. He would then get up and head to the bathroom before heading down for breakfast, because this was the normal routine of the Uchiha's and that this was always and forever.

**Yea well, that's it and I hope you guys enjoyed it cause I surely enjoyed writing it….**


End file.
